


Let Go

by High_Serpent_King



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After 5A, Animalistic Behavior, Biting, Claws, F/M, Hardcore, In The Woods, Malia's Den, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission, Training, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Serpent_King/pseuds/High_Serpent_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo tries to train Malia that to shift into her coyote form, she needs to 'let go'. He helps her to do just that. Warning: SMUT and hard scratching ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the tension in the scene in 5x10 where Theo was naked in front of Malia in her old den where the tension was so thick you could cut it.

Malia had her eyes closed shut, trying hard to focus. She had been trying hard for the last two hours and nothing and it was frustrating her. She was in her old coyote den with the dim light of the setting sun shining on through as she was trying to train herself into transforming back. This is what she wanted for the longest time, since the day that Scott had found her and turned her back human. Sure, she had been promised that she would get the help she wanted to return to her old form but there hasn’t seemed to have been time for it. Sure Scott had taught her control and how to shift like the others but not transform and with the Desert Wolf coming for her she needs the power of the coyote again. Theo had offered to help teach her and, while he and Scott may be at war with one another, she needed his help.

‘ _Embrace the beast in you’_. ‘ _Feel, don’t think_ ’

Those were the words of advice that Theo had been constantly whispering to her. But there were two words that he said were most important to remember.

‘ _Let go_.’

Just let go. Let go of your humanity. Let go of the human girl and embrace the coyote. Let go of the human and let the beast be free.

She was having a hard time understanding what the hell he even meant. She opened her eyes and sucked her teeth. “It’s not working,” she muttered out impatiently.

A short growling was heard in the shadows at the far corner and the black wolf stepped forward a bit. In the next moment it was replaced by a naked young man. She could make out his outline slightly in the shade.

“I noticed,” he said with some amusement in his voice.

“I just don’t get what’s wrong. I’m doing like you taught me.”

“Are you?” he asked her softly.

Malia narrowed her eyes. “Yeah. I’m trying to remember what it was like. To remember running. To remember having fur. Remember my tail.”

“That’s just it. It’s not just about remembering. Humans remember. That’s not what it means to be an animal. For animals everything is about feeling. I told you, ‘ _let go_ ’.”

“I am,” she said defiantly.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I am.”

Theo stepped closer into the light to be more clearer for her to see. Malia averted her eyes a bit. That only made Theo smirk.

“You sure about that?” he asked a bit amused at her reaction.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“C’mon Malia. It’s obvious what you want to do.” He was speaking softly to her but his eyes were hard. They had a dark look to them. Hunger. “What your instincts are telling you what to do. But you’re fighting them. Putting reason and logic behind it. That’s why you can’t transform.”

“What do you want from me?” she demanded.

“Everything,” he answered. “I want you to trust me. I want you to be what I know you were always meant to be.”

“And how do you know what I’m meant to be?” she snarled.

“Because I can see, hear, smell and taste what you are. From the moment I first met you. Malia, you could see all of that for yourself, if you let go.”

“And what the hell am I supposed to let go?”

“You tell me,” he said taking another step for her. “What do you want? Right now, more than anything?” She caught his eyes and he could see the struggle behind them. “Your heart is beating faster. Your blood is running harder and the air around your skin is getting hotter.”

It was true. Malia was feeling her heart beating faster and harder against her chest. Her stomach was twisting and her spine was tingling up and down her back. Her hands were clenched a bit but her eyes remained firm.

“What do you want?” she asked him.

“You know what I want,” he whispered to her. “You can’t feel it, can’t you?”

She could. She could feel what Theo wants. She can see what he wants. She can taste what he wants. Her inner coyote was howling in excitement and pushing at her. Suddenly her eyes looked down to truly see that Theo was really ‘letting go’. The sight of it made the feelings in her increase ten fold. Her body heat was intensifying and sweat was leaking from her pores that had nothing to do with the sunlight hitting her.

Let Go. Just let go.

Malia let a growl loose in her throat and did.

She grabbed at his face and kissed him. It wasn’t sweet or romantic at all. She was devouring him. Her hands pulled at the side of his cheeks and made sure that he couldn’t pull away. His lips were fighting against hers as his hands went and gripped her by the small of her back. He was lightly moaning and his hands were roughly groping her.

She suddenly pulled away. “Wait,” she gasped.

Theo just shook his head. “No. Don’t talk,” he growled. “Feel, don’t think. Let go.”

She looked hard at him for another moment before she huffed out and then claimed his lips again. Her hands moved to the back of his head and started to roam into his hair. Theo’s hands went to the side of her plaid shirt and started to pull at it. The lower part was buttoned and he ripped them off and roughly tried to yank it off her. She helped in pulling it off before she lifted her arms up as he freed her from the T-shirt underneath. He went for her bra with his teeth. Yanked at it with his jaw and ripped it apart before tossing its remnants to the side. Her breasts were in full view and Theo felt the heat in his stomach burn and travel further south. He dove in and started to suck and lightly nib at them. First the left and then the right. Malia gasped and her hands fell from his hair to his sides. The pressure was warm and intoxicating. Theo’s hands flew to the button of her cut-off jeans and he yanked them roughly to fall down her knees. Her panties quickly followed and she kicked them away. He pulled his head away from her breasts then and went to take a look at her. For the lack of modesty he'd always shown her she had never returned him so he took in her beauty in full.

Malia was still breathing a little hard and she seemed be burning hotter as she watched Theo’s eyes roam. She did the same and saw that he was now even harder than before they started. She went forward and started to caress his body. His pecs and abs were firm to her touch. He was still as he let her be free with him. His eyes stayed open as they burned gold with hunger and desire. She then went and lightly took hold of his shaft and started to run her hands back and forth. He puffed hard through his nose and he lifted his head slightly as he closed his eyes at the pleasure she was giving him. She ran her hands lightly on the hair just above it but she kept her gaze on his face. He let himself be lost in the feeling for about a minute before he opened his eyes and caught hers. He then went and let his hand wander down to her clit and rubbed a finger over it getting a moan to escape from her lips. She was already starting to get wet. Theo could smell it leaking out of her softly.

She wanted to talk and say that it felt good but Theo seemed to sense it and held his other hand up to her lips. That’s right. No talking for this.

Theo let his finger’s claw extend and Malia felt it rub against her which only made her get wetter. Malia hadn’t stopped touching him but she then let her own claws go from their confines and she ran them down the front of his body. It wasn’t a caress. She scratched at him and even drew some blood.

That seemed to set something off within him because the next thing Malia knew was that she was thrust back into the cave wall and her breasts were squeezed against him. Theo lifted her up a bit and lined himself to her center. She gripped his shoulders and he took that as confirmation and then thrust up into her. It wasn’t gentle, it was fierce. He was biting and sucking on her neck as he kept thrusting up into her with her wolfish nails digging into his shoulders. Malia pulled his face up and captured his lips for another bruising kiss where she went and bit into this lower lip. The pain made his legs quiver and Malia used that to push on the wall behind them and make him fall with his back to the ground. She quickly lined them back up and then started to ride him. She lifted herself up from his member and then shot back down to make him hit her center which made her whimper in delight. His hands roamed her chest and pushed on her breasts as he let himself be lost in the feeling of her. She then went down and started to suck on his neck and gave him a small bite as she ran her claws down his front torso again. Theo let out a wolfish bark before he went and flipped them over.

She noticed that the scratches she made down his front had healed before she hooked her legs around him. She ran her hands down his powerful back, feeling his muscles tense and stretch as he moved against her. Her claws scratched into his back and down to his ass which seemed to fuel his intensity. She started to thrust against him herself to increase the level of pleasure to be had for both of them. Her eyes were closed as she let herself be at the mercy of it all for who knows how long before she opened them again. She saw that Theo’s face had slightly shifted. His eyes were gold, his fangs were out and his ears were slightly pointed. His teeth were bared but she could hear light grunts escaping from them. The sight made her blue eyes burn in response.

Theo then pushed her legs  and pulled away from her. He lifted her to sit up as he got to his knees and roughly attacked her lips. Malia's tongue hit and slurped against his in a frenzied dance that she reveled in. Malia pulled away and then dove in and started to kiss and lick at his sweaty torso. Theo panted as he felt her tongue lick at his body and she occasionally gave him a small nibble before moving further down. She made her way to his shaft and gave a kiss to his sweet mushroom head. Theo then stood up which gave Malia easier access to him as she straightened up to her knees to stare straight into it. There was a drop of precum at the tip which she licked up and caused him to let out a deep shutter. She began to lick from the base right to the underside of his head before she fully took him into her mouth. She sucked and slurped at him while he began to pant and groan above her. Her fangs started to come out and she ran them gently across his length which almost made his knees give out from the tremor she sent through his spine. She smiled at the reaction she seemed to have sparked in him and went back to sucking his head. His hands went to the back of her head and he began to thrust into her mouth. A particularly hard thrust made his length hit the back of her throat. Her hands went to grope the tensing muscles of his ass as she kept bobbing her head on him with her nose occasionally brushing against his public hair. Soon enough Malia felt a pulsing against her tongue and then Theo let out a shout and then shuddered as he let go. His seed sprayed into her mouth and down her throat. She almost choked from the surprise of it and pulled away to have him shoot some across her face and leak from the edges of her lips. He was panting above her in a sweaty mess as he looked down to see her covered in him.

Without sparing another second he lifted her up by her arms to stand face to face before he pushed her into the nearby wall and then he got to his knees before her. He kissed her at her center where there was a light frizz of hair and licked to her clit. He breathed out a hot breath against her before he dove his finger in and rubbed against her pussy. He thrust his finger in before he soon added another. She was coming apart above him but he held her firmly up against the wall with the full strength his free arm could muster. Theo dove his tongue in to aid his fingers and Malia then lost it. She released against them and Theo sucked and lapped what he could right up. He pulled his fingers away and sucked them clean of Malia's sweet honey.

' _It's time to really embrace the inner beast_ ,' Theo thought savagely as he roughly tossed Malia down to the ground. He followed after her and turned her around so that she was on all fours facing away from him. He got to his knees behind her, grasped her buttocks as he lined his hardened cock. He then went and slammed in with an animalistic growl. She was freshly wet so he slid in quite easily and he was newly hard so he knew that this would last a while.

He enthusiastically slammed into her from behind. He pushed and pulled on her while she moved herself forwards and then backwards. There was no delusions of love. No complications or worries about relationships or about loyalties to friends or family. The two of them were a male and a female doing what their instincts were telling them to do. Just like two mighty predators of the wild in the wild. There was no human comforts or distractions. This was all natural instinct and the both of them were thriving on it. They never felt more alive. This was their whole world and they were giving fully into it with no boundaries. This was further evidenced when they spared a look at each other to see their faces had both fully shifted and their eyes blazing. Malia's face was feral as was Theo who even had his sideburns grown. Neither knew when it was that they shifted but they didn't care. They were truly going at it like animals and they didn't want to stop.

Theo’s claws dug into her hips as he roughly thrust harder into her with growls escaping him after every entry. Malia’s gasps and moans were the only sounds escaping from her. The claws on her hands were digging firmly in the ground beneath her as her upper fangs were biting into her lower lip and the pain from that only seemed to increase the pleasure. She couldn't see anything but the blurred stone walls in front of her but that gave her the chance to really feel what he was doing to her. Theo increased his speed, going faster than he ever thought possible. He thought of nothing but this blissful freedom. As if everything else going on outside this den was gone. Every hard thrust had his ball sack impacting against her ass to their utter delight. Their personal sounds plus the slap of wet skin was echoing through the barren walls of the cave. 

It was a good while before Theo’s thrusting was losing its rhythm. He was close and he wanted to have Malia to fully escape with him. He could smell that she was close to so he leaned forward so that his pants were blowing hot air right to her ear. Her gasps were getting louder and Malia could feel herself about to let go and was about to tell Theo. No, they couldn’t ruin the moment with words. He brought his mouth to her shoulder and sunk his fangs in deeply. The words died in her throat and she just let out a roar as her eyes glowed deep blue with her fanged jaw opened wide. She clenched tightly around him and Theo lost it. His fangs released from her shoulder as he lifted his head up and roared with his gold eyes burning as he plunged his cock one last fierce time. It pulsed into her tight wet heat and filled it with his hot cum. Malia whimpered as she felt the boiling hot streams of seed just fill her insides. They stayed in their joint position for a good while before they began to settle and shifted back. His hands loosened from her hips and he could see the deep incisions he made with his claws healing. Theo lightly pulled out from behind her with a wet slurp and light moan escaping from her. He had a smug and satisfied smirk on him as he saw some drops leak out of her pussy before he pulled her against him to spoon her. The sweat clinging to their bodies made them too easy to stick together but neither were in a hurry to separate.

"Now we could talk," Theo lightly panted out.

"Well now I don't want to," she slightly teased to his amusement.

The two of them just laid there as they slowly settled from the high of what they just did. They weren’t two teens who just had sex. They were two coyotes that had gone into heat and mated with each other. Malia started to hear the light steady breathing from Theo and knew that he had fallen asleep. Malia has had sex before but that was nothing to what she had just experienced. It was like a part of herself from her time in the woods was found again. She suddenly became aware that the sun had gone down and it was dark with only the dim light of the moon coming slightly in. She also noticed that she could smell the outside trees and even a hint of water mixed in. She knew that there was a small river but that was almost two miles away. Her animal senses seemed to have sharpened. She looked down to see that she didn’t have her old beautiful fur coat. I guess she still had more to ‘let go’ and she knew that Theo would be more than happy to help her with that no matter how long it took. She might be too.


End file.
